The Last Werewolf
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Ulquiorra menghindari beberapa tusukan maut dari cakar tajam milik bocah berambut hitam itu. Dia juga membalas serangannya dengan serangan tombaknya, dan berusaha menghindari serangan membabibuta werewolf cilik Itu. IshiNemu,UlquiHime,IchiRuki,and many more,RnR?
1. The Hunter

Malam yang begitu dingin. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh pria berusia lanjut yang tengah menggoreskan penanya ke atas sebuah kertas. Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang di luar sana, ditingkahi dengan butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dengan derasnya ke bumi.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya menulis, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat berombak berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Pria tua bermata hijau _emerald_ itu tersenyum tipis, ia tahu sekali kalau gadis kecil itu sedang kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah, Milla?" tanya pria tua itu akhirnya setelah melihat gadis kecil itu berguling-guling tak karuan di tempat tidur yang berada tak jauh dari si pria tua.

Gadis kecil yang disapa Milla itu menggeliat dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah si pria tua. "Kakek, aku tak bisa tidur," ucapnya seraya bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri pria tua yang ternyata adalah kakeknya.

Sang kakek membelai lembut rambut coklat berombak milik cucunya itu seraya bertanya. "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu hadiah Natalku?" Milla menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Sang kakek menggeleng pelan. Sontak saja bibir mungil Milla mengerucut saking sebalnya dia dengan sikap keras kakeknya. Gadis kecil berkulit gelap itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan merajuk pada sang kakek.

"Ayolah, Kek. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kok! Jangan membuatku mati penasaran!"

Kakek itu menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. Sejujurnya jika dilihat dari segi penampilan dia masih terlihat cukup gagah, dan masih tersisa ketampanan semasa muda di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa yang harus Kakek lakukan agar kau bisa bersabar, Milla?" tanya pria tua itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

Sebelum Milla sempat menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya, jam dinding telah berbunyi 12 kali pertanda bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 24 tengah malam. Mata _emerald_ sang kakek menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau milik cucu perempuannya itu dan berkata.

"Tidurlah, jika tidak Kakek tak akan memberimu hadiah Natal pada tahun ini."

Milla menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Kek. Aku akan tidur, tapi Kakek harus mendongengkanku sebuah kisah!"

Pria tua itu mengernyitkan alis. "Mendongengkanmu? Apa Kakek berutang padamu?"

Milla mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau membuatku menunggu, Kakek!"

Sang kakek tertawa pelan. Dia membimbing gadis kecil itu ke tempat tidurnya dan berujar.

"Baik, akan Kakek ceritakan sebuah kisah. Asalkan kau mau berjanji akan tidur setelah ini, bagaimana?"

"Baik, aku janji, Kek!" sahut Milla riang.

Pria tua itu tersenyum senang. Sejujurnya dia amat bahagia saat orang tua gadis kecil itu menitipkannya di rumah mungilnya ini. Istrinya sudah tertidur lelap sejak matahari terbenam, dan pria tua itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Bisa dibilang, dibandingkan cuaca dingin di luar sana yang tidak bersahabat... rumah mungilnya ini jauh lebih tenang dan membuat hati tenteram.

Sang gadis cilik sudah tak sabar untuk mendengarkan kakeknya bercerita. Mata hijaunya nampak berbinar-binar tak sabar. Kakeknya hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai lembut kepala cucunya itu.

"Kakek akan mengisahkan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Pemuda yang tersesat karena terkungkung oleh masa lalunya."

"Kenapa dia tersesat?" tanya Milla tak sabar.

"Ada kejadian pahit dalam masa lalunya yang menyebabkan dirinya terbakar oleh dendam. Dia itu seperti bayangan yang bisa berada di mana saja. Dia bisa berada di tempat yang terang dan juga bisa mengikuti kegelapan," jawab kakeknya datar.

Sejenak pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tak berkorden. Mata hijaunya nampak tengah menelusuri butir-butir salju yang turun di luar rumahnya. Singkat kata, ia terpukau dengan semua itu.

"Kakek, apakah ini sebuah cerita misteri? Atau..." alis Milla mengernyit. Jelas sekali kalau dia agak ragu mengucapkan kata yang satu itu. Tapi kakeknya memberikan tatapan 'Sudahlah, tak apa-apa!', sehingga gadis kecil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa mungkin ini kisah horor?"

Kakeknya tertawa kecil. "Apa menurutmu begitu?"

Milla mengangguk pelan. Dia menopang dagu mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kakek, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku seperti apa penampilan pemuda itu?" tanya Milla tak sabar seraya menarik-narik ujung sweater hijau yang dikenakan oleh kakeknya. "Setampan apakah dia?"

"Dia setampan ayahmu. Berambut hitam pekat seperti halnya Kakek semasa muda dulu, bermata biru indah seperti _sapphire_. Tapi..." pria tua itu berhenti sejenak seraya menatap lekat mata hijau cucunya. "Tak seperti ayahmu yang suka mengenakan pakaian putih, dia lebih suka memakai pakaian ala pendeta atau pakaian serba hitam."

"Kenapa harus hitam? Bukankah itu warna yang buruk?" seru Milla setengah memekik karena terkejut.

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Milla menganggukkan lagi kepalanya dan berseru pada kakeknya kalau warna hitam adalah warna berkabung dan pertanda kematian. Kakeknya setuju akan hal itu, dan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Yah, dia memang sedang berduka. Dan dia juga terkadang lebih suka mengasingkan dirinya dari khalayak ramai."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Kek?" kejar Milla tak sabar.

"Dia berduka atas kematian seluruh anggota klan-nya..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Werewolf<strong>

**Chapter 1 : The Hunter**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and sorry for language. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

**Pairing** : keroyokan, tapi yang utama disorot IshiNemu dan UlquiHime.

Okey, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Scarlett Yukarin. (I'm sorry kelamaan buat request-nya) Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

><p>Suara raungan binatang buas terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Sungguh gaduh sekali malam itu, terlebih lagi suara itu ditingkahi suara benda tajam yang saling beradu. Di hutan itu memang tengah terjadi pertempuran sengit antara seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan lelaki bertubuh besar berambut pirang pendek yang ditutupi oleh helm berwarna putih dengan jubah beruang tersampir di bahunya.<p>

Cipratan bunga api yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan senjata mereka bertebaran, sementara masing-masing pemilik senjata memasang wajah sangat serius. Berusaha untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk saling membunuh.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mundur beberapa depa ketika pria di hadapannya itu memunculkan sebuah senjata berukuran besar dan mengayunkan senjata itu padanya. Pria bertubuh besar dan bermata merah itu berseru marah pada si pria berkacamata.

"Berhenti menyerangku! Aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu, kenapa kau mengejarku dan memburuku?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menyeringai tipis dan berkata dingin pada si pria besar. "Jika aku melepaskanmu, akan lebih banyak teror lagi yang kau timbulkan di dunia. Dan lagi..." pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia memejamkan mata biru indah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan berujar. "Aku tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai _Conjurer_* amatiran sepertimu yang bahkan tak paham cara menggunakan kekuatan _Medium_-nya."

"Cih, kau benar-benar tidak memberikanku pilihan, _Quiscart_*!" seru pria itu marah dan menerjang pemuda berkacamata itu dengan senjatanya yang besar itu. Pria muda berkacamata tadi segera berkelit dengan cepat dan tangan kirinya segera menciptakan sebuah _bow gun_ yang terbuat dari perak. Sebelum pria berambut pirang itu menyadarinya, pemuda berkacamata tadi telah menembakkan ratusan, bahkan ribuan panah perak.

Pria itu tak sempat lagi menjerit. Sementara pemuda berkacamata itu masih terus menghujaninya dengan panah, tubuhnya secara perlahan berubah menjadi serpihan kristal berwarna orange. Pemuda berkacamata tadi menghilangkan _bow gun_-nya dengan sekali lambaian tangan.

Pemuda itu mendekati serpihan kristal itu, mengangkat tangannya, dan mulai memanjatkan doa. Dia berdoa dengan sangat khidmad. Memohon keselamatan jiwa yang telah direnggutnya barusan.

* * *

><p>"Nirgge Parduoc, semoga jiwamu tenang di alam baka," ucap pemuda itu pelan sebelum memasukkan butiran-butiran kristal itu ke dalam sebuah botol kecil.<p>

"Uryuu!" seruan seseorang di belakang pemuda itu refleks membuatnya merandek dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata biru pemuda bernama Uryuu ini menangkap siluet pemuda yang nampak seumuran dengannya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Uryuu. Memiliki rambut pendek jabrik berwarna orange cerah. Mata _hazel_-nya yang indah itu nampak selalu memancarkan semangat dan keceriaan, sedikit berbeda dengan permata _sapphire_ milik Uryuu yang nampak selalu dingin, dan kelam.

"Apakah buruanmu sudah kau bereskan?" tanya pemuda itu pada Uryuu yang nampak sibuk mengemasi botol kecil tadi.

"Ya," jawab Uryuu pendek.

"Tapi sepertinya... dia bukan _Conjurer_ yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis," komentar pemuda itu seraya memicingkan mata _hazel_-nya ke arah kristal orange yang ada di dalam botol kecil yang sedang dipegang oleh Uryuu.

"Dia mengikat kontrak dengan setan rendahan yang disebut dengan _Ifrit_, Ichigo Kurosaki," sahut Uryuu dingin. Pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu membelalakkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali normal seperti semula. "Kalau tadi aku berhadapan dengan _Conjurer_ yang kau sebutkan itu dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah dipastikan aku akan mati."

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Bicara apa kamu, Uryuu? Bukankah kamu bisa menghadapinya dengan kekuatan _itu_?"

Mata biru Uryuu langsung menatap tajam ke arah iris _hazel_ Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terdiam seketika. Uryuu menusukkan jari tangannya ke dada pemuda itu seraya berkata.

"Jangan pernah kau berani mengungkit-ungkit soal itu, Kurosaki. Jika aku mendengar lagi kau berani mengatakan hal itu di depanku, maka akan kupastikan nyawamu akan berakhir di _Schneider*_-ku. Kau paham?"

Ichigo tak menanggapi ucapan Uryuu. Dia hanya terdiam seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian berjalan beriringan meninggalkan hutan itu. Mereka tak sadar kalau tindak-tanduk mereka tengah diawasi oleh seseorang...

* * *

><p><em>Cafe<em> Lycoris yang dikunjungi oleh Uryuu dan Ichigo nampak sangat ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang silih berganti untuk mencicipi minuman legendaris yang hanya ada di _Cafe_ itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk di sana. Ketika mereka melintas dekat meja kasir, seseorang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Aaah, Ishida-_san_! Ichigo-_kun_! Aku sudah menunggu kalian berdua!" seru seorang pria yang mengenakan topi belang-belang dengan pakaian yang didominasi oleh warna hijau.

Uryuu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Berusaha untuk mengenali siapa lelaki itu. Nampaknya yang bersangkutan cukup paham dengan kebingungan Uryuu, maka dari itu lelaki yang mengenakan topi belang itu mendekati pemuda berkacamata setinggi 171 cm itu dan berkata.

"Astagaaa! Masa kau lupa sama seniormu sendiri di Akademi _Quiscart_? Bukankah dulu kita sering bermain kejar-kejaran bersama dan pernah mencuri _hotcake_ di kedai Don Kanonji?"

Uryuu menilik penampilan lelaki itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Mata birunya melebar, dan ia pun berseru. "Kisuke Urahara-_senpai_?"

* * *

><p>Tiga cangkir kopi telah terhidang di meja mereka, dan pelayan <em>Cafe<em> itu telah menambahkan bonus berupa _snack_ yang paling laris di kedai itu, _Dragon Breath Cocktail_. Kisuke, Uryuu, dan Ichigo mengambil tempat yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di Cafe itu. Sepertinya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang cukup serius dan bersifat rahasia.

"Menurut cerita yang beredar, Lucifer telah mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu _Conjurer_ di suatu tempat yang ada di _Seireitei_. Mungkin jika kau ke sana, kau bisa mendapatkan bayaran yang sesuai dengan harga kepala si _Conjurer_ itu, Uryuu," kata Kisuke di akhir ceritanya.

Uryuu membuang nafas cepat. "Sayangnya, dia bukan targetku, Kisuke-senpai. Dia itu incaran temanku yang memiliki kode nama _Wing Knight_. Kalau aku mengambil mangsanya, itu artinya aku telah mengkhianati dia."

Kisuke menatap lurus ke arah iris biru Uryuu. "Apa dia juga seorang Quiscart seperti kita?" tanyanya penasaran. Uryuu menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Apa dia juga seorang _Conjurer_?" tanya Kisuke lagi. Raut penasaran sangat nampak di wajahnya yang nampak masih sangat muda.

"Dia bukan _Conjurer_, melainkan seorang _Druid_ yang memilih menyepi di kastilnya yang berada di pinggiran kota _Las Noches_. Dia juga lumayan banyak membantuku. Kenapa? Kau mencurigai dia memiliki kontrak dengan makhluk gaib?" tanya Uryuu curiga.

Kisuke memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit penasaran saja dengan temanmu itu," akunya. Uryuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat naik beberapa detik lalu. "Apakah dia sama sepertimu?" tanya Kisuke tiba-tiba, membuat Uryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kisuke dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Uryuu tak mengerti.

"Dia itu _manusia_ sepertimu ataukah berasal dari ras lain?" Kisuke mempertegas pertanyaannya, membuat detak jantung Uryuu terasa berhenti seketika. Melihat perubahan wajah Uryuu yang nampak menegang karena pertanyaannya, membuat Kisuke merasa bersalah. "Ah, maaf. Aku mengingatkanmu pada peristiwa yang terjadi 16 tahun lalu itu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kisuke.

Wajah Uryuu yang semula menegang mulai melunak. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, Kisuke-_senpai_," ujar Uryuu seraya menghela nafas pelan.

* * *

><p>Uryuu meneguk habis kopinya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas traktirannya, Kisuke-senpai. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kurosaki. Kuharap kau tidak beraksi lambat seperti beberapa jam yang lalu," ucap Uryuu tanpa emosi.<p>

"Hei, aku kan tidak sengaja! Kau masih marah soal itu, hah?" sergah Ichigo tak terima.

Uryuu mengabaikan protesan Ichigo, dan segera bergegas meninggalkan _Cafe_ itu.

Langkah kakinya yang tak menentu membawanya ke sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi. Dari atas sana, Uryuu melihat kastil megah _Seireitei_ dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membalas dendam pada kalian semua atas kematian seluruh klan _Lycan_*..." Uryuu menyentuh bekas luka yang terdapat di bagian bahu yang tertutup oleh mantelnya. Bekas luka yang cukup besar dan terlihat begitu mencolok. Pemuda bermata biru itu memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan membisikkan sebuah kata. "..._Svartalfer*_."

#TBC#

Keterangan :

-**Conjurer** : _magician_ yang master dalam ritual _Bonding_ /_ invoking_ _spirit_, _transformation_ _vessel_ dan lain-lain. _Bonding_ itu nama lainnya _Invoking_ atau proses memasukkan/menghubungkan spirit ke jiwa dan raga manusia. Conjurer adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang terikat perjanjian dengan makhluk gaib. Semakin kuat makhluk gaib yang jadi medium, semakin kuat pula resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh sang pengikat kontrak.

-**Quiscart** : Pemburu Conjurer dan makhluk-makhluk gaib yang dianggap mengganggu ketenangan manusia. Bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia, dan juga memiliki kemampuan khusus.

-**Druid** : Penyihir yang dasar ilmunya diambil dari alam (_nature_), sihirnya bisa berbentuk sihir alam murni atau berbentuk seperti ramuan atau _herb_ atau _potion_. Hidup damai dengan alam sekitarnya, dan lebih suka hidup menyendiri di tengah-tengah alam bersama tanaman dan hewan.

-**Schneider** : dari kata _Seele Schneider_ (bahasa Jerman untuk _Soul-cutting Sword_), merupakan pedang perak yang memiliki kekuatan suci. Biasanya Uryuu gunakan ini untuk menghajar musuh untuk jarak dekat.

-**Lycan** : Nama lain untuk Ras Werewolf. Namun berbeda dengan _werewolf_ biasa, Lycan memiliki daya tahan yang luar biasa terhadap rasa sakit (dalam wujud _werewolf_-nya tentu), dan kebal terhadap serangan senjata. Dalam wujud manusia, tentu saja mereka bisa merasakan sakit dan juga tidak kebal terhadap senjata. Namun, tubuh _werewolf_ mereka bisa dilukai dengan senjata berbahan **perak nitrat**. Itu sebabnya kaum Lycan menghindari pemakaian benda yang berbahan perak nitrat yang mampu membunuh mereka.

-**Svartalfer** : Ras _Dark Elf_ atau kaum peri hitam. Mereka tidak bersayap, dan sangat ahli dalam penggunaan sihir juga senjata. Sangat kebal terhadap sihir hipnotis, namun lemah terhadap sihir serangan. Mereka sangat gesit dan mampu bergerak kilat (seperti _Shunpo_ / langkah kilat).

A/N : OMG! Bikin fic MC lagi? Soalnya saya sudah tak tahan untuk menulis ini! Yaaah, walaupun ini baru pembuka, tak apa kan? Ah, iya. Tapi saya tak bisa berjanji untuk bisa mengupdate cepat fic ini. *kesibukan di dunia nyata telah menguras waktu dan kerja otak saya, gomen ne readers. T-T* Hehehe. Ok, untuk permulaan, sudikah kalian menyumbangkan sepucuk **review**? Mohon saran dan kritiknya. *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Haruskah saya **meneruskannya** atau **menghapusnya**? Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

**Jikan The Last Werewolf**

Chapter 2 : Arullo

-Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak dan dari sana keluarlah beberapa ekor makhluk bertubuh besar berkulit hijau berwajah seram... _Orc_. Uryuu berdecak pelan.

-Uryuu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu Nemu, sebenarnya dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau mengembara?"

-"Kepala biara bilang, bahwa ayah saya ada di suatu tempat di _Seireitei_. Mungkin ada alasannya kenapa beliau menitipkan saya di biara. Karena itu saya berusaha berlatih keras dan menjadi seorang _Sura_ untuk menemukan ayah saya. Saya harus tahu kenapa ayah saya pergi meninggalkan saya dan menitipkan saya di biara Capitolina," Nemu melahap sisa _onigiri_ di tangannya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya merasa semua jawaban yang saya cari selama ini ada di _Seireitei_. Karena itulah saya mengembara. Saya harus sampai di sana untuk mengetahui semua yang saya ingin tahu."

-Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang. "Bukannya sama saja denganmu, Garulu? Di sana juga terdapat klan musuhmu, kan? _Svaltarfer_?"


	2. Arullo

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih tengah berjalan di sebuah kastil yang cukup besar. Pemuda dengan pakaian yang terlihat cukup aneh dengan motif zig-zag berwarna merah pada atasannya yang tanpa lengan, dan pada ujung celana panjang putih yang dikenakannya juga terdapat motif zig-zag yang sama. Sarung tangan yang dipakainya memiliki lambang seperti mata _udjat—_atau simbol berbentuk mata yang mungkin kau temukan saat melihat relief Mesir Kuno, dan dia memakai syal tipis berwarna putih susu. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, maka orang awam sekalipun akan tahu kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir.

Pemuda itu berhenti di salah satu ruangan, dan ia membuka lemari kaca berisi sebuah biola berwarna coklat kemerahan yang pada pinggirannya berhiaskan rantai yang terus terikat. Mata hijau pemuda itu menatap biola itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya dan memulai untuk memainkannya.

Wajahnya nampak begitu tenang dan damai saat ia memainkan biola tersebut. Nada-nada indah mulai bergema ke seluruh penjuru kastil. Rambut hitam pekat pemuda berkulit pucat itupun berdesir setiap kali ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya menggesek busur biolanya.

Jauh dari kastil si pemuda berkulit pucat, Uryuu mengendarai motornya menembus hutan yang lebat. Sebetulnya dia bisa saja menembus kerimbunan hutan tersebut dengan kekuatannya. Tapi ia tak ingin menggunakannya, karena hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

'_**Svartalfer**__... aku pasti akan membunuh kalian semua dengan tanganku sendiri!_' ucapnya penuh tekad dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Uryuu merasakan ada beberapa aura yang mengikutinya, dan aura itu bergerak sangat cepat seirama dengan kecepatan motornya. Pemuda berkacamata itupun menghentikan laju motornya, dan bersandar di dekat motornya. Mata birunya tertuju lurus ke arah semak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Uryuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Hei kalian yang ada di sana... Keluarlah! Aku tahu kalau sedari tadi kalian mengikutiku!"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak dan dari sana keluarlah beberapa ekor makhluk bertubuh besar berkulit hijau berwajah seram... _Orc*_. Uryuu berdecak pelan.

"Jadi," pemuda berkacamata itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa yang kalian mau dariku?" tanya Uryuu dengan gigi gemertak.

Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Uryuu. Dengan seringaian kejam terpampang di wajah, mereka mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata tajam.

Sementara itu di kastil yang berada di pinggiran hutan... Sang penyihir tersentak kaget saat senar-senar biolanya beresonansi sendiri. Bunyi yang amat sangat mengganggu telinga. Sang penyihir memejamkan mata hijaunya perlahan dan bergumam pelan.

"Nampaknya... Garulu_*_ terlibat masalah lagi."

Setelah berkata demikian, sang penyihir segera menyimpan biolanya dan bergegas pergi untuk menolong seseorang yang saat ini sedang dalam bahaya... Anggota terakhir dari _Lycan Clan_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Werewolf<strong>

**Chapter 2 : Arullo**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Lagu **Awake** juga bukan milik saya melainkan milik **Secondhand Serenade**.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and sorry for language. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

Yo-ho! The Last Werewolf update! _Sumimasen_ kelamaan! Okey, selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

><p>Bunyi senjata yang saling beradu bergema ke segala penjuru hutan. Percikan bunga api yang ditimbulkan dari benturan senjata mereka menutupi pemandangan sekitar. Pemuda <em>Quiscart<em> itu berusaha keras untuk menaklukkan mereka dengan menggunakan _Schneider_-nya. Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang, kini nampak sangat menegang.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian! Minggir!" seru Uryuu marah seraya mengancam dengan senjatanya.

Salah seorang dari penyamun itu menyeringai menyebalkan dan berujar. "Kau mau lari? Permainan baru saja akan dimulai!"

Setelah berkata demikian, si penyamun yang bermata sipit itu menyerang Uryuu dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Uryuu berusaha keras untuk mengimbanginya dengan cara menembaknya dengan _bow gun_ perak miliknya, namun usahanya itu nihil. Selain karena penyamun yang lain turut menyerangnya, Uryuu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik mereka.

Tendangan Uryuu luput mengenai salah satu penyamun itu. Sebelum Uryuu melancarkan serangan berikutnya, ia sudah ditinju oleh penyamun yang lainnya. Terhuyung-huyung, Uryuu berusaha untuk mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah dan membalas serangan penyamun yang tadi meninjunya. Tapi ia terlambat bereaksi, dan mendapatkan tendangan di kepalanya.

Tubuh Uryuu pun akhirnya ambruk ke tanah setelah dihajar oleh mereka berenam secara beruntun. Tawa para penyamun itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mereka merasa telah berhasil mempecundangi pemuda _Quiscart_ itu.

"Ada apa, _Quiscart_? Tak mampu berdiri, haaahh?" ujar salah satu penyamun itu, Edrad Liones, sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kaki besarnya menginjak-injak punggung lebar Uryuu. Membuat pemuda bertubuh kurus itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak berdaya melawan kami, kaaann? Ha ha ha!" Choe Neng Poww menimpali temannya dengan menertawakan Uryuu yang terkulai di tanah. Tangan kekarnya mengambil kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Uryuu dan meremukkannya. Choe menebar serpihan kacamata Uryuu di kepala pemuda berambut hitam berkilat kebiruan itu dibarengi tawa penuh ejekannya.

"Breng... sek!" Uryuu menggeram marah. "Kalian akan menyesal telah melecehkanku, makhluk rendahan..."

Tawa para penyamun itu terhenti seketika ketika mereka merasakan ada keganjilan pada Uryuu. Hawa pembunuh menyebar di udara, dan nafsu membunuh mulai menguasai akal sehat pemuda _Quiscart_ itu. Kuku-kuku jarinya mulai memanjang dan mencakar tanah. Sementara itu, warna matanya pun berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Nampak sekali kalau dia sudah naik pitam.

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan melolong keras. Para penyamun itu terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat perubahan sikap Uryuu, terlebih lagi ketika gigi Uryuu mulai berubah menjadi taring dan dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang mereka.

"Ka... kau?" para penyamun itu tergagap ketakutan. "Kau bukan manusia?"

Uryuu menggeram marah, dan menerjang mereka dengan cakarnya. Para penyamun itu berusaha menghindar, dan menyerang Uryuu secara bersamaan. Uryuu menghindari tebasan pedang milik Nakeem dan membalas serangannya dengan cakarnya. Kulit Nakeem terkoyak dan menumpahkan darah segar ke tanah.

Uryuu menggeram lagi. Dia memang belum berubah ke bentuk sempurnanya sebagai _werewolf_, namun tetap saja keadaan seperti itu berbahaya. Keenam penyamun itu mengepung Uryuu dan mulai menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

Uryuu meraung marah. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh penyamun-penyamun itu, sementara mereka memukulinya tanpa ampun. Uryuu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan secara perlahan... tubuhnya mulai diselimuti oleh rambut-rambut halus. Sebelum ia berubah sempurna menjadi wujud _werewolf_-nya, sebuah serangan telah menginterupsi mereka semua.

"_Ashura Strike_!" seru seorang wanita seraya menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah. Gelombang tenaga dalam menyebar dan menghempaskan para penyamun itu ke segela penjuru.

Tubuh Uryuu pun ikut terhempas dan membentur pohon. Pemuda itu jatuh melorot ke tanah, tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis berpakaian ala petarung Shaolin berwarna putih itu mengedarkan mata hijau zamrudnya ke sekelilingnya, dan mendapati bahwa penyamun itu kini berancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bermain-main dengan kami, Nona _Sura_*?" tanya Di Roy dengan nada penuh menghina.

Gadis berambut hitam berkepang itu tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun. Dia memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Majulah," ucapnya singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Nakeem berdecah keras, dan segera menerjang ke arah gadis itu dengan tinjunya. Gadis itu berkelit cepat dan membalas serangan Nakeem dengan tendangannya. Nakeem tersungkur di tanah dan pingsan. Tak terima dengan perlakuan gadis itu pada temannya, Di Roy dan kawan-kawannya menyerang gadis _Sura_ itu secara bersamaan. Namun si gadis sudah mempersiapkan serangannya dan melancarkan jurusnya.

"_Occult Impact_!" serunya seraya menghempaskan tenaga dalamnya kepada para penyamun itu. Membuat mereka semua pingsan dengan serangannya.

* * *

><p>Uryuu membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar... ia melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam berkepang bermata hijau sedang mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk mengobati lukanya. Uryuu mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar, tapi langsung dicegah oleh sang gadis <em>Sura<em>.

"Saya harap Anda bersabar. Anda tidak boleh bergerak selagi saya menyembuhkan luka-luka Anda," ujar gadis itu tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit pun. Datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"_Sumimasen*_," ucap Uryuu pelan. Pemuda _Quiscart_ itu kemudian membiarkan si gadis melanjutkan pengobatannya, namun ia juga harus tahu siapa penolongnya itu. "Siapa namamu, Nona? Aku Uryuu Ishida, seorang _Quiscart_."

"Nemu Kurotsuchi, _Sura_," jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Nemu itu dengan nada monoton. Datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Keheningan panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Uryuu sendiri bingung ingin memulai percakapan dengan gadis itu dari mana. Sedangkan Nemu yang memang pendiam, hanya melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka pemuda _Quiscart_ itu.

"_Ne_, Ishida-_san_. Lukamu sudah saya sembuhkan," ucap Nemu seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok tadi. "_Jaa ne_." Gadis itu membalikkan tubuh sintalnya perlahan, bermaksud untuk segera bergegas dari tempat itu.

"_Matte kudasai*!_" seru Uryuu cepat, bermaksud mencegah Nemu pergi dari situ. Nemu berbalik, dan menatap Uryuu selama semenit penuh. Meski raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, namun Uryuu bisa menangkap adanya rasa heran dalam pantulan mata hijau Nemu. "_Anoo_, kalau tidak keberatan... duduklah di sampingku. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu," ucap Uryuu gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nemu heran, masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"_Iie, nandemo arimasen*_," jawab Uryuu perlahan seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Nemu menghela napas pendek, dan duduk di sebelah pemuda _Quiscart_ bermata biru itu.

"Saya akan dengarkan," ucap Nemu pendek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mengobrol santai sambil memakan _onigiri_ keju buatan Uryuu. Nemu memakan _onigiri_ itu dengan lahap. Uryuu menelan _onigiri_ yang sedang dikunyanya perlahan, dan bertanya pada gadis _Sura_ berambut hitam berkepang itu.

"Nona Kurotsuchi..."

"Panggil saya Nemu saja, Ishida-_san_," ucap Nemu pelan.

Uryuu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu Nemu, sebenarnya dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau mengembara?"

Nemu berhenti menggigit _onigiri_ yang sedang dipegangnya, dan menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu perlahan. Gadis _Sura_ itu menatap hampa dan menjawab ke arah tanah di hadapannya.

"Saya tidak tahu dari mana saya berasal, Ishida-_san_..." Nemu menegakkan kepalanya sejenak, menarik napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yang saya tahu dari kepala biara... beliau menemukan saya yang masih bayi di depan biara Capitolina—bersama surat dan sebuah bros berbentuk bunga Thistle," seraya berkata demikian, Nemu menunjukkan bros yang tengah dikenakannya pada Uryuu.

Pemuda _Quiscart_ itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang mengabur gara-gara kacamatanya pecah. Ada perasaan aneh yang berkelebat di benaknya. Ia mengenali lambang itu. Salah seorang dari _Svartalfer_ yang membantai rasnya, mengenakan lambang itu di lengannya.

'_Tapi, masa sih gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan itu?_' batin Uryuu heran. Buru-buru ditepisnya prasangka itu dari benaknya. '_Tidak! Ini pasti hanya kebetulan!_'

Melihat wajah Uryuu yang menegang saat melihat bros yang dikenakannya itu membuat Nemu sedikit cemas. "Ishida-_san_? _Doushite_?" tanya Nemu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Uryuu dibarengi desahan napasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengembara?" Uryuu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, wajahnya nampak sangat penasaran.

"Kepala biara bilang, bahwa ayah saya ada di suatu tempat di _Seireitei_. Mungkin ada alasannya kenapa beliau menitipkan saya di biara. Karena itu saya berusaha berlatih keras dan menjadi seorang _Sura_ untuk menemukan ayah saya. Saya harus tahu kenapa ayah saya pergi meninggalkan saya dan menitipkan saya di biara Capitolina," Nemu melahap sisa _onigiri_ di tangannya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya merasa semua jawaban yang saya cari selama ini ada di _Seireitei_. Karena itulah saya mengembara. Saya harus sampai di sana untuk mengetahui semua yang saya ingin tahu."

Uryuu tercenung mendengar kata-kata gadis _Sura_ itu. Ia juga saat ini sedang menuju _Seireitei_ untuk melampiaskan dendamnya pada _Svartalfer Clan_. Pemuda _Quiscart_ itu menatap aneh ke arah Nemu. Perasaan iba mulai merayap di hatinya. Haruskah dia mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya?

Uryuu tahu bahwa perjalanan menuju _Seireitei_ tidaklah mudah. Banyak bahaya yang sewaktu-waktu mengancam keselamatan dirinya, dan mungkin juga orang yang saat itu sedang bersamanya. Karena alasan itulah, Uryuu tak pernah mengajak orang lain untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanannya. Ia tak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam bahaya karena dirinya.

Tapi, Uryuu merasa bahwa gadis itu cukup kuat. Setidaknya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Pemuda _Quiscart_ itu akhirnya menghela napas. Apa salahnya sekali-kali membawa seseorang untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanannya kali ini?

"Nemu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut berkelana bersamaku?" tanya Uryuu sopan.

Nemu menatap lurus ke arah Uryuu. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda _Quiscart_ itu. "Maksudmu apa, Ishida-_san_?"

"Aku rasa tujuan kita sama, karena itu aku mengajakmu untuk berkelana bersama-sama. Bukankah berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri?" Uryuu berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Nemu.

Nemu terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan tawaran Uryuu secara masak-masak. Mempertimbangkan untung dan ruginya jika ia berjalan bersama-sama dengan pemuda bermata biru dan berambut hitam berkilau biru itu. Setelah sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya gadis berambut hitam berkepang dan bermata hijau itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, Ishida-<em>san<em>... Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Nemu saat mereka berboncengan motor menuju ke luar hutan. "_Seireitei_ kan berada jauh di barat daya sana."

"Kita sedang menuju Kastil Doran yang ada di pinggir kota _Las Noches_. Aku ingin mengajak penghuninya untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini," jawab Uryuu tanpa menoleh.

"Kastil aneh yang penuh patung dekorasi naga itu? Saya dengar kastil itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Aneh sekali jika ada orang yang menghuninya," ucap Nemu heran meski nada suaranya tetap datar.

Uryuu tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu begitu, ya?"

Nemu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Yah, bagi sebagian orang... kastil itu memang aneh. Penghuninya juga aneh dan menyebalkan, meski sebenarnya baik. Tapi dalam perjalanan ini, tak ada lagi yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengecoh musuh sebaik dia. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus mengajaknya," jelas Uryuu dibarengi desah napas kecewanya.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang menarik, ya? Saya jadi ingin tahu dia seperti apa. Mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi lawan latihan saya," celetuk Nemu setelah mendengarkan cerita Uryuu dengan seksama.

Uryuu tertawa pelan. "Mungkin dia tak cocok menjadi lawan latihanmu," sahut Uryuu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia punya banyak cara untuk membuat lawan tak berdaya," jawab Uryuu mantap.

Setelah Uryuu berkata demikian, Nemu tak lagi bertanya soal penghuni kastil yang sedang di tuju oleh mereka sekarang. Uryuu mempercepat laju motornya setelah terlebih dahulu menyuruh Nemu untuk berpegangan erat padanya. Namun secara mendadak, Uryuu memperlambat laju motornya dan berhenti di dekat pepohonan.

"Waspadalah terhadap sekitarmu!" perintah Uryuu seraya memberi isyarat tangan pada Nemu. Gadis _Sura_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

Uryuu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempatnya memarkirkan motor. Dari balik pepohonan, sekelompok _Orc_ keluar dan mengepung mereka. Uryuu berdecih saat melihat jumlah _Orc_ yang jauh lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

"Mau apa kalian? !" tanya Uryuu seraya menghunuskan _Schneider_-nya pada sekelompok _Orc_ yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Nakeem yang wajahnya penuh perban akibat terkena jurus-jurus Nemu menghunuskan kapaknya dan menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Matanya menyalang marah saat melihat sosok Uryuu dan Nemu. Choe dan Di Roy pun menghunuskan senjata mereka dan bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda _Quiscart_ dan gadis _Sura_ itu.

"Bunuh mereka!" perintah Nakeem seraya menyeringai kejam. Teman-temannya langsung berlari ke arah Nemu dan Uryuu seraya menghunuskan senjata mereka, bersiap untuk menghabisi mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Merasa diri mereka dalam bahaya, Uryuu bersiaga dan menyuruh Nemu untuk bersiap dalam posisi siap tempur. Gadis berkepang dan bermata hijau itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berlari menyongsong para penyamun <em>Orc<em> yang berada di hadapannya. Uryuu memunculkan _bow gun_ peraknya dan menembak mereka secara bertubi-tubi.

Nemu menangkis semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh para penyamun itu dengan tangan kosong dan membalasnya dengan pukulan serta tendangan beruntun darinya. Sebagian tubuhnya terluka akibat luka sabetan benda tajam, namun Nemu tak peduli. Dia terus bertarung dengan para penyamun yang berasal dari ras _Orc_ itu.

Nakeem dan teman-temannya menggeram marah dan menyerang Nemu serta Uryuu dengan membabi buta. Namun sebelum mereka berhasil menyentuh tubuh kedua orang itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang bernyanyi.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_  
><em>I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.<em>  
><em>You're an angel disguised.<em>

_And you're lying real still,_  
><em>But your heart beat is fast just like mine.<em>  
><em>And the movie's long over,<em>  
><em>That's three that have passed, one more's fine.<em>

Uryuu terkesiap saat mendengar lagu itu. Bukan karena merdunya suara orang yang menyanyikannya, melainkan karena ia kenal betul pemilik suara itu. Tapi, bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memikirkan siapa yang menyanyikannya. Dia harus fokus pada pertarungannya. Baru saja Uryuu akan menembakkan panah peraknya ketika ia melihat lawannya mendadak menguap dan terkapar di hadapannya.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_  
><em>I don't wanna miss anything<em>  
><em>I will share the air I breathe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you my heart on a string,<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss anything.<em>

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_  
><em>But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,<em>  
><em>I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.<em>

_And if it's a hero you want,_  
><em>I can save you. Just stay here.<em>  
><em>Your whispers are priceless.<em>  
><em>Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.<em>

Uryuu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan melihat satu per satu dari penyamun itu menguap lebar dan jatuh berdebam keras ke tanah. Wajah sangar mereka nampak damai dan dengkur halus terdengar dari mulut mereka. Nemu terhipnotis oleh lagu itu dan matanya mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Uryuu segera berlari ke arah gadis _Sura_ itu, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya.

'_Celaka! Nemu kan tidak memiliki kekebalan terhadap jampi-jampi! Ini benar-benar gawat!_' batin Uryuu panik.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_  
><em>I don't wanna miss anything<em>  
><em>I will share the air I breathe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you my heart on a string,<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss anything.<em>

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._  
><em>Say my name. So I know it's true.<em>  
><em>You're changing me. You're changing me.<em>  
><em>You showed me how to live.<em>  
><em>So just say. So just say,<em>

Tubuh Nemu mulai terhuyung-huyung karena menahan kantuk luar biasa yang menderanya, dan akhirnya tubuh sintal itu pun limbung ke tanah. Uryuu pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh semampai nan sempurna Nemu sebelum menyentuh tanah yang keras. Seraya menggendong Nemu, Uryuu menggeram kesal.

"_Kuso Komori no Ou*_! Bisa-bisanya dia pakai mantera seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini!"

_That you'll stay awake for me._  
><em>I don't wanna miss anything.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss anything.<em>  
><em>I will share the air I breathe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you my heart on a string,<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss anything<em>

Tak jauh dari tempat Uryuu, penyihir berpakaian serba putih itu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tentu saja dia mendengarkan gerutuan Uryuu barusan.

"_Yare, yare*_, sepertinya Garulu marah padaku, nih," gumamnya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Uryuu menyadari keberadaannya. Dia bergegas menuju ke dalam Kastil Doran sebelum Uryuu yang tengah menggendong Nemu tiba di sana.

* * *

><p>Di dalam kastil... seorang gadis berpakaian suster gereja tengah membersihkan debu di salah satu ruangan. Jika melihat penampilannya itu, orang akan langsung mengetahui bahwa sang gadis adalah seorang <em>Cleric<em>* yang tugasnya menyembuhkan orang-orang dari kutukan dan luka selain men-_support_ para petarung ketika mereka sedang bertempur. Sosok kelelawar bermata kuning dengan corak hijau zamrud pada sayapnya terbang melayang di dekatnya.

"Orihime-_chan_, kau hari ini tampak semangat sekali?" tanya kelelawar itu pada si gadis _Cleric_ yang ternyata bernama Orihime.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Kivatto-_chan_*! Kata Ulqui, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, lho!" jawab Orihime riang.

"Tamu?" Kelelawar itu mengernyitkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan sebuah pemahaman pun membalur di pikirannya. "Oh, pasti pemuda itu, ya?" kelelawar itu membuat gerakan seperti mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu melayang-layang lagi di sekitar Orihime seraya melancarkan protes. "_Ano_o, Orihime-_chan_. _Kivatto ja nai, boku wa Murcielago demo*_."

"_Wakkatteru_, _wakkatteru_*, tapi kau lebih cocok disebut seperti itu!" sahut Orihime cuek dibarengi tawa riangnya yang khas.

Baru saja Murcielago akan membalas perkataan Orihime, tiba-tiba saja ada suara dingin nan datar yang menengahi mereka. "Sepertinya obrolan kalian menarik, ya? Aku boleh ikutan?"

Orihime dan Murcielago segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok penyihir berpakaian serba putih tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ulquiorra!" / "Master!" Orihime dan Murcielago meneriakkan objek yang sama, nada yang sama, dan raut wajah yang sama. Membuat keduanya saling berpandangan dengan muka keheranan.

Sang penyihir—yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra—tersenyum tipis. "Tamu kita akan segera datang. Sebaiknya kita sambut dia dengan ramah," ucapnya tanpa mengubah nada bicara maupun raut wajah datarnya.

"Oke!" sahut mereka berdua kompak.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Ulquiorra menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan hutan yang ada di luar jendela. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

"Semoga kau sampai kemari dengan selamat, Garulu."

Sementara itu, Uryuu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kastil Ulquiorra dengan berjalan kaki. Tentu saja dengan Nemu yang tengah pingsan di belakang punggungnya. Uryuu menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Dia bukannya nggak ikhlas menolong orang lain. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangat riskan dirinya diserang.

Kalau hanya ia sendiri yang diserang, tidak akan jadi masalah. Namun saat ini dia sedang bersama orang lain, dan Uryuu sangat tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Dia tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi, dan dia tak mau lagi merasakan pahitnya kehilangan.

Sampai saat ini pun, bayangan-bayangan peristiwa 'hari itu' masih berkelebat dalam benak Uryuu. Peristiwa yang membuat Uryuu sangat membenci _Svartalfer_ dan memilih hidup dalam bayang-bayang. Hidup dengan kebencian dan dendam yang menggumpal di dalam dadanya, dan baginya semua itu tidak akan membuatnya bahagia jika mereka masih ada.

Uryuu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Di depan matanya sebuah kastil bergaya Eropa dengan dekorasi pilar dan beberapa hiasan atapnya berupa pahatan naga, berdiri dengan gagahnya. Uryuu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memantapkan hati sebelum memasukinya, dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut.

Pada langkahnya yang kelima, mata Uryuu menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok yang dulu menolongnya dari pembantaian _Lycan Clan_. Sosok yang mengajarinya untuk bertahan hidup. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menolongnya keluar dari kesulitan. Dan juga sosok yang menitipkannya ke Akademi _Quiscart_. Sosok penyihir yang juga merupakan sahabatnya bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"_Hisashiburi_ _da na_, Garulu," sapa Ulquiorra tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Uryuu memasang tampang kecut dan memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan berujar sinis. "Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu, _Dhampir_*!"

"Seperti biasa, kau masih tetap saja sinis dan angin-anginan ya, Uryuu Ishida," ucap Ulquiorra dibarengi gelengan kepalanya yang khas. "Selamat datang ke kastilku, teman lamaku!" ujarnya seraya merangkul akrab bahu lebar pemuda berambut hitam berkilau kebiruan itu.

Uryuu membalas rangkulan sahabatnya itu sebelum ia mendorong tubuh kurus Ulquiorra dan menghardiknya. "Apa maksudmu menggunakan mantera berbahaya seperti itu, Ulquiorra? Kau tahu kan bahwa bagi manusia biasa atau makhluk yang tak memiliki kekebalan terhadap jampi-jampi, mantera itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kok, Garulu," tandas Ulquiorra datar. "Tapi aku terpaksa menggunakan mantera itu—_Arullo_, soalnya aku tak suka kekerasan dan perkelahian."

Uryuu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti gerutuan. "Cih, seperti biasa. Kau memang pandai mengelak, _Dhampir_."

"Tidak juga," tukas Ulquiorra cepat. "_Maa_, mungkin sebaiknya kita lanjutkan obrolan kita di dalam. Lagipula..." mata hijau Ulquiorra tertuju pada sosok yang sedang digendong oleh Uryuu. "Kekasihmu itu butuh penanganan ahli untuk terbebas dari kutukan _Arullo_."

"Nemu itu bukan kekasihku, tahu!" sergah Uryuu marah.

"Oh, jadi namanya Nemu, ya?" sahut Ulquiorra dibarengi senyum nakalnya.

Uryuu pun hanya bisa menggeram marah. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membalas semua kata-kata Ulquiorra yang memang 'dalem banget' itu. Ulquiorra yang sadar sahabatnya itu sedang _bad mood_ segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan perburuanmu? Apakah kau mendapatkan informasi tentang _Conjurer_ yang mengikat kontrak dengan Lucifer?"

Uryuu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan nada melunak. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita membicarakannya di dalam kastilmu saja, Ulqui."

* * *

><p>"Lama tak jumpa, Ishida-<em>kun<em>," sapa Orihime saat menghidangkan teh untuk Uryuu dan Ulquiorra di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam kastil itu.

"Oh, hai Inoue-_san_! _O genki desu ka*_?" balas Uryuu dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas.

"_Un, genki desu. Anata_?*"

"_Boku mo genki desu yo_," sahut Uryuu.

Orihime membalas senyum pemuda _Quiscart_ itu dengan senyuman pula. Ekor mata Orihime menangkap sesuatu yang lain di sudut ruangan itu... sosok gadis cantik berpakaian ala pendekar Shaolin dengan tubuh penuh luka, tergolek lemah di atas sofa.

"Anoo, Ishida-_kun_... dia ini?" tanya Orihime seraya menghampiri Nemu. Kecemasan nampak tergurat di wajahnya yang cantik.

Uryuu baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Orihime ketika Ulquiorra dengan seenaknya menyela dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa. "Dia terluka parah ketika bertarung melawan sekelompok _Orc_ beberapa saat yang lalu, selain itu dia juga terkena kutukan _Arullo_. Tolong obati dia, Orihime."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Orihime segera memapah Nemu keluar dari ruangan itu dan bersiap untuk memulai sesi pengobatannya. Setelah Orihime tak nampak lagi dari pandangan Uryuu dan Ulquiorra, pemuda penyihir bermata hijau zamrud itu memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, di mana _dia_ berada?"

"Menurut Kisuke-_senpai_, dia berada di suatu tempat di _Seireitei_," jawab Uryuu seraya menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Jika kau ingin memburunya, di sanalah tempat yang sesuai untuk membalaskan dendammu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang. "Bukannya sama saja denganmu, Garulu? Di sana juga terdapat klan musuhmu, kan? _Svartalfer_?"

Mata Uryuu berubah bentuk dan warna, membuat Ulquiorra menghela napas lagi. "_Yare, yare_, sepertinya nama klan itu terlarang untuk diucapkan, ya?"

"Diam kau!" bentak Uryuu marah.

Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan berujar. "Aku tahu seperti apa kemurkaanmu pada klan itu, Garulu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri... maka kau yang akan dimusnahkan oleh mereka."

"Ya, tentu saja aku paham soal itu, Ulqui," sahut Uryuu seraya menyesap tehnya sedikit, berusaha meredakan emosinya yang sempat membuncah. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu seumur hidupku. Peristiwa dimana klan biadab itu memusnahkan seluruh anggota klanku. Aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan membunuh mereka semua dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"_Saa_..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan. "Aku paham dengan kondisimu. Kita berdua sama-sama individu terakhir yang tersisa dari klan kita masing-masing. Kau dari klan Lycan dan aku dari klan Sorcerer. Kita berdua, harus bertahan hidup agar klan kita tidak musnah." Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak untuk menghabiskan tehnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut serta dalam perjalananmu. Kau juga tak akan keberatan kalau Orihime ikut, kan?"

Uryuu berdecak pelan. "Hhh, kalaupun aku bilang jangan, kau akan tetap mengajaknya, kan? Mana mungkin kau membiarkan kekasihmu tinggal sendirian di kastil ini? Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dhampir_!"

"_So, are we deal_?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Deal!" sahut Uryuu seraya menjabat erat tangan penyihir berkulit pucat itu erat.

* * *

><p>Di salah satu kamar di kastil itu, Uryuu mengedarkan mata birunya ke sekelilingnya. Bayangan peristiwa 16 tahun lalu berkelebat di benaknya. Peristiwa yang senantiasa meneror otaknya. Mimpi buruk yang tak kunjung selesai. Mimpi buruk dimana orang-orang yang disayanginya tewas terbunuh oleh Svartalfer...<p>

#TBC#

Keterangan :

-**Orc** : Jenis monster berukuran besar, dan biasanya bertubuh hijau dan tingginya 2 kali dari tinggi tubuh manusia biasa.

-**Garulu** : nama lain dari ras Werewolf, tapi di sini menjadi nama panggilan khusus untuk Uryuu.

-**Sura** : petarung tangan kosong yang juga merupakan pengabdi aliran Shaolin. Bisa dibilang, mereka ini adalah rahib dari biara yang mengembara dan menjadi pendekar jalanan.

-**Sumimasen** : Maaf.

-**Matte Kudasai** : Tunggu dulu!

-**Iie, nandemo arimasen** : Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.

-**Kuso Komori no Ou** : Raja Kelelawar sialan. Biasanya Uryuu menyebut Ulqui dengan sebutan ini jika ia sedang kesal.

-**Cleric** : penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan serangan fisik dan penyembuhan. Mereka sangat setia kepada ajaran suci dan hidup dengan melayani Tuhan.

-**Kivatto** : sebutan Orihime buat Murcielago. Sebenarnya disebut 'Kivat', tapi lidah orang Jepang biasa menyebutnya sebagai 'Kivatto'.

-**Wakkatteru** : Aku tahu. Biasanya sih dipakai oleh preman. Bentuk lebih sopannya 'Wakarimashita'.

-**Dhampir** : Manusia setengah vampir.

-**Yare, yare** : wah, wah! Atau Ya, ampun! Kata yang biasa digunakan jika nggak habis pikir atau kaget.

-**Kivatto ja nai, boku wa Murcielago demo** : Bukan Kivatto, tapi aku ini Murcielago

-**O genki desu ka** : Apa kabarmu?

-**Un, genki desu. Anata**? : Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?

A/N : Anehkah? Tambah nggak jelas? Ngaco?_ Sumimasen_ sebelumnya, saya telat update fic ini. Sudah saya katakan sebelumnya kan, kalau saya tidak bisa update cepat fic-fic MC saya karena kesibukan di dunia nyata? Ok, untuk permulaan, sudikah kalian menyumbangkan sepucuk **review**? Mohon saran dan kritiknya. *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

By the way, kalau mau denger lagu yang dimainkan oleh biolanya Ulquiorra, silakan klik link 'Wataru Kurenai Violin' yang ada di profil saya. Dan kalau mau lihat penampilan Ulquiorra dan Orihime di fic ini silakan kunjungi blog saya di enigmaticdancer1310. wordpress 2011 / 04 / 29 / ringkasan-the-last-werewolf-chapter-2-arullo /^_^ *hilangkan spasinya, key?*

**Jikan The Last Werewolf**

Chapter 3 : Shout in The Moonlight

Bau amis menguar tajam di sekitar tempat itu. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Rumah-rumah warga dibakar. Tangisan pilu nan memekakkan telinga menggema ke pelosok tempat itu. Uryuu gemetar di posisinya, mata birunya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kakeknya ditebas dengan benda tajam oleh sekelompok orang.

.

.

Ulquiorra mengabaikan reaksi Uryuu, dia membuka baju bocah bermata biru itu dan melihat ada luka lebar yang membekas di sana. "Lukamu yang waktu itu masih membekas, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk ke arah bekas luka itu.

Uryuu menepis tangan pucat Ulquiorra dan menghardiknya. "Jangan sentuh! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu soal luka ini?"

.

.

Apa iya selama ini dia hanya menuruti keinginannya untuk balas dendam pada klan _Svartalfer_? Dia memang sangat membenci klan itu, tapi... Bagaimana dengan pertempurannya dengan makhluk selain klan itu? Apakah dia akan tetap dipenuhi nafsu untuk membunuh?

.

.

Uryuu tak akan pernah lupa saat itu. Detik-detik saat kakeknya meregang nyawa dan tawa sadis yang menggema di tempat itu. Uryuu pun bersumpah, dia tak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang membantai seluruh anggota klannya. Sampai kapanpun!


	3. Shout in The Moonlight

Pinggiran kota Karakura, Desa Quincy adalah sebuah perkampungan yang keseluruhan penduduknya merupakan _werewolf _atau disebut juga dengan_ Lycan clan_. Dahulu... semua ras _Mazoku_* hidup dalam damai tanpa terusik oleh apapun. Namun keselarasan itu tiba-tiba berubah saat perang antara _Svartalfer_ dengan ras _Mazoku_ terutama sekali dengan klan _Lycan_. Kaum _Svartalfer_ membantai seluruh anggota klan _Lycan_ karena klan tersebut memiliki pengaruh besar yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk menggeser kedudukan _Svartalfer_ dalam memimpin dunia.

Enam belas tahun yang lalu di Desa Quincy...

"KYAAAAAA!" jeritan histeris para wanita menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Jeritan pilu itu ditingkahi dengan derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan juga tebasan benda tajam yang menggema menerobos hutan di pinggiran desa itu.

Suara binatang buas menambah gaduhnya suasana di malam kelabu itu. Pertempuran sengit antara kaum manusia serigala dengan kaum peri hitam tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Suara senjata tajam yang beradu dengan cakar sekeras baja bergaung dan cipratan bunga api yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan kedua benda itu bertebaran ke sekelilingnya. Masing-masing dari anggota klan _Lycan_ berusaha keras mempertahankan hidup mereka.

Seorang pria tua membawa seorang anak kecil di dalam dekapannya. Sesekali pria itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah para pengejar dari klan _Svartalfer_ masih mengikuti mereka atau tidak. Anak laki-laki di dalam dekapan pria tua itu dapat mendengar jelas suara detak jantung orang yang mendekapnya itu 10 kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Tak hanya itu, meski sang pria tua mendekapnya begitu erat agar anak itu tidak melihat semua yang tengah terjadi saat itu... tetap saja suara-suara gaduh itu terdengar di telinganya yang empat kali lipat lebih tajam dari pendengaran manusia biasa.

"Kakek," panggil anak kecil dalam dekapan pria tua itu lemah. Pria tua tadi—yang ternyata adalah kakek si bocah—menoleh ke arah anak muda di dalam dekapannya dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang khas. "Kenapa kita lari? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa banyak sekali darah?" tanya anak lelaki bermanik biru itu dengan badan gemetar ketakutan.

"Uryuu," sang kakek—Soken Ishida—menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan cucunya yang bernama Uryuu itu. "Dengarkan Kakek baik-baik... Kau adalah harapan terakhir klan _Lycan_. Kaum _Svartalfer_ tidak boleh sampai mendapatkanmu. Karena itu, hiduplah walau hanya kau seorang diri."

"Kakek! Kakek bicara apa? Aku ingin tetap bersama Kakek!" tukas Uryuu berkeras.

Soken tersenyum lagi, dan memeluk erat cucu kesayangannya itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Uryuu! Semoga kesejahteraan _Lycan clan_ dan juga berkah dari Tuhan selalu menyertaimu, Nak! Pergilah! Pergilah ke tempat yang aman! Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu!" seru kakeknya seraya menudingkan jarinya ke arah lain. Uryuu masih terlihat ragu untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh kakeknya, namun ia segera berbalik ke arah lain dan bersembunyi di salah satu tembok rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Langkah kaki yang begitu berat dan terburu-buru semakin mendekat. Uryuu gemetar ketakutan di tempatnya. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sementara itu, Soken mendengar suara langkah itu berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Pria tua itu menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bilah besi yang tajam menyambut pandangannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memasang ekspresi dingin dan berani, menghadap ke arah beberapa orang pria yang telah membunuh istri dan anak-anaknya.

Salah satu dari pria itu yang bertubuh tinggi besar tersenyum licik di balik penutup wajah yang ia kenakan, dan mata hijaunya yang terlihat kejam berkilat-kilat senang. Matanya menelusuri Soken dari atas sampai bawah dan memberi penilaian. "Sungguh disayangkan lelaki tua sepertimu akan mati. Bagaimana kalau kuberikan tawaran? Hidupmu akan kuampuni, sebagai gantinya kau akan menjadi budakku."

Lelaki tua yang berstatus sebagai sesepuh dari para _werewolf_ itu tersenyum sinis. Tatapannya dingin. "Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi budak orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah sepertimu! As****e!"

Alis pria itu berkedut, ekspresinya mengeras. Genggamannya mengetat di gagang pedangnya. "Sayang sekali." Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, mengayunkannya ke tubuh pria tua di hadapannya.

Soken segera berkelit dari tebasan pedang pria itu dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Soken menggeram marah dan melolong keras. Dalam waktu singkat, Uryuu—di tempat persembunyiannya—dapat melihat bahwa sosok kakeknya itu telah berubah ke wujud _werewolf_-nya. Tubuh pria tua itu ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tebal berwarna kelabu kebiruan, mata merahnya menyalang marah, taring serta cakarnya yang tajam berkilat-kilat ditimpa sinar bulan. Bersiap untuk mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Omoshiroi_!*" seru pria itu kesenangan.

Dia segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang _werewolf _ tua itu. Soken segera menerjang orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan cakarnya. Beberapa dari mereka sempat berkelit, namun tak sedikit yang terkena cakar pria tua itu.

Darah menyembur dari koyakan lebar di tubuh orang-orang itu. Tubuh-tubuh itu kemudian ambruk, menghasilkan genangan darah di tanah yang dingin. Mereka mengejang dan mengerang kesakitan di tanah.

"Aaaaarrrghhh!"

Sang pria bermanik hijau dan bertubuh tinggi besar itu menatap marah ke arah Soken. "Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada anak buahku! Kau harus mati!" ancamnya seraya menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Soken.

Pertempuran sengit itu berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Sampai akhirnya Soken terdesak dan terkena tebasan pedang orang-orang itu. Tubuh pria tua itu kembali ke wujud manusianya dan ambruk ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Soken menutup kedua matanya, senyum menenangkan tersungging di bibirnya, menerima malaikat maut untuk mencabut jiwanya yang telah ada dalam cengkeraman-Nya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, cucuku...'_ Suara hati bergumam, sementara napasnya semakin berat. _'Kumohon, Tuhan, ini permintaan hamba yang terakhir. Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkannya.'_ Tubuhnya mulai mendingin, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. _'Semoga kau bisa membalaskan dendam klan kita suatu hari nanti.' _Nafasnya berhenti, detak jantungnya melambat. _'Selamat tinggal, Uryuu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu di dunia sana.'_

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menyapu tubuh yang telah kaku itu. Aura kehidupan tidak terasa lagi, hanya bau kematian yang menyeruak di dalamnya.

Bau amis menguar tajam di sekitar tempat itu. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Rumah-rumah warga dibakar. Tangisan pilu nan memekakkan telinga menggema ke pelosok tempat itu. Uryuu gemetar di posisinya, mata birunya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kakeknya ditebas dengan benda tajam oleh sekelompok orang.

"_Mitsuketa~*_!" ucap seseorang dengan nada gembira saat ia menemukan Uryuu yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok salah satu rumah.

Uryuu tak mampu menjerit lagi saat pria berambut _raven_ jigrak itu menebas bahu kanannya dan menimbulkan luka yang cukup besar. Ia mengejang dan merintih sakit di tanah. Pria berambut _raven_ dan bermata _hazel_ itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Uryuu, bermaksud menghabisi bocah itu. Uryuu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sebelum pedang itu menyentuh tubuh bocah berambut hitam lurus itu, sebuah serangan menginterupsinya.

"_Severe Rainstorm_!"

Dalam sekejap, ribuan panah dari langit segera menghujam tubuh pria itu dan menewaskannya seketika. Uryuu berusaha membuka matanya perlahan, namun rasanya berat sekali. Ia pun segera kehilangan kesadarannya dan hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar.

"Beraninya kau ikut campur, _Wing Knight_!" ucap pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu dengan gigi gemertak.

"Aku berhak menyelamatkan jiwa malang ini, Tuan Zaraki. Dan aku juga sebelumnya minta maaf karena telah mengambil nyawa anak buah kesayanganmu, Maki Ichinose," ucap seseorang yang disebut sebagai 'Wing Knight' itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Che, kau mau bertarung denganku, _Wing Knight_? Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertarung dengan _Sorcerer*_ sepertimu," ucap pria yang bernama Zaraki itu seraya menjilat bibir. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali bertarung dengan pemuda penyihir itu.

Pemuda yang dijuluki 'Wing Knight' itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menggendong Uryuu di punggungnya dan berujar pada Zaraki.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu bertarung, Tuan Zaraki. Sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu!" Seusai berkata demikian, 'Wing Knight' telah melesat cepat dengan membawa Uryuu di gendongannya.

Uryuu tidak tahu siapa yang telah menolongnya saat itu, tapi dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur sekali karena dirinya selamat dari pembantaian massal itu. Ia berjanji akan membalas budi orang itu dan ia juga berjanji akan membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah membantai klannya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Werewolf<strong>

**Chapter 3 : Shout in The Moonlight**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Btw, lagu **Broken** juga bukan milik saya. Itu milik **Secondhand Serenade**.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, and sorry for language. (Rate sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)

**Pairing** : keroyokan, tapi yang utama disorot adalah IshiNemu, dan UlquiHime.

Yo-ho Minna! The Last Werewolf update! _Sumimasen_ kelamaan! Okey, selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review! (**no review, no next chapter!**)

* * *

><p>Sebulan kemudian setelah peristiwa pembantaian di Desa Quincy... sesosok pemuda kurus dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor berjalan tertatih-tatih di kota Karakura. Pandangan matanya yang kosong di balik kacamatanya dan tubuhnya yang penuh luka kadang mengundang iba orang-orang yang lewat di sampingnya.<p>

"Makanlah ini, Nak! Semoga bisa mengisi perutmu yang lapar. Ohya, ini ada sedikit uang untuk membeli obat. Lumayan kan untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuhmu," ucap orang-orang itu seraya menjejalkan roti dan sejumlah uang di tangan mungil anak lelaki itu, saat si bocah melintas di dekat mereka.

Permata _sapphire_ bocah itu berkilat marah. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihan kalian!" balasnya dingin. Dia mengembalikan roti dan uang yang diberikan oleh orang-orang itu.

Sebelum mereka sempat membalas ucapan bocah itu, dia sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan kecepatan langkah kaki yang luar biasa. Mereka rasa, mereka tak akan bisa mengejar bocah itu dan segera bergegas setelah sebelumnya berdecih kesal.

Bocah lelaki itu—yang ternyata adalah Uryuu—pergi ke arah hutan yang ada di pinggiran kota. Di sana dia berubah ke wujud _werewolf_-nya dan memburu ayam atau kambing hutan. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, Uryuu segera kembali ke wujud manusianya dan mengolah hasil buruannya.

Saat ia hendak menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara datar menyapanya.

"Kelihatannya enak. Apakah aku boleh meminta sepotong saja, Nak?"

Uryuu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan iris birunya menangkap sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahunan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Alis Uryuu mengernyit saat melihat penampilan pemuda itu yang luar biasa aneh. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan garis putih di tengahnya, jubah bertudung tanpa lengan dengan pengait yang terkesan berat di bawah dagunya, celana panjang hitam dan... mata biru Uryuu melebar saking terkejutnya. Di kedua lengan pria itu terbalut selendang panjang berwarna putih bermotif _diamond_ merah yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Sepintas, pemuda itu terlihat tengah mengenakan pakaian modifikasi antara pakaian penyihir barat dengan kimono _furisode_ ala Jepang zaman dahulu.

"Kenapa, Nak? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" pertanyaan pemuda itu menyentakkan Uryuu dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Uryuu tanpa basa-basi. "Belum pernah kulihat ada orang yang mengenakan pakaian seaneh itu di siang bolong yang panas begini!" tambahnya dengan dingin.

"_Yare, yare_," gumam pemuda itu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak sekecil kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua," komentarnya seraya meletakkan barang bawaannya di sampingnya.

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa? Lagipula kulihat kau juga masih remaja, jadi buat apa sih berlagak tua begitu? !" tukas Uryuu sinis.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela napas. "Kau ini sangat sulit diajak bicara, ya?" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Ya, sudah. Aku juga ingin beristirahat di sini, tak apa-apa kan? Dan kalau kau tak keberatan, bolehkah aku memainkan biolaku di sini?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan biola dari kotak yang ia bawa.

Uryuu langsung memasang ekspresi kagum dan penasaran. "Kau bisa memainkan biola?" Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan kumainkan satu lagu untukmu. Siapa tahu setelah mendengarnya, kau jadi lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya," ucap pemuda itu datar tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu bersiap menggesekkan busur biolanya saat ia menoleh ke arah Uryuu dan bertanya padanya. "Ohya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, kamu?" Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangan pucatnya kepada Uryuu.

"Uryuu Ishida," jawab Uryuu singkat dan menyambut uluran tangan Ulquiorra. Mereka berjabatan tangan sejenak dan melepaskannya.

Ulquiorra mulai menggesekkan biolanya dengan busur yang dipegangnya. Nada-nada indah mulai mengalun indah ke seluruh pelosok hutan itu. Uryuu menyantap dagingnya dengan lahap seraya menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh Ulquiorra. Tanpa sadar, Uryuu pun terhanyut dalam lantunan nada Ulquiorra dan terbawa ke khayalan masa kecilnya yang indah. Masa-masa yang terlalu indah, setidaknya sebelum malapetaka itu datang...

"Bocah, kau baik-baik saja?" suara datar tanpa ekspresi itu menyentakkan Uryuu dan membawanya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Siapa yang bocah, hah?" tukas Uryuu marah.

Ulquiorra mengabaikan reaksi Uryuu, dia membuka baju bocah berkacamata itu dan melihat ada luka lebar yang membekas di sana. "Lukamu yang waktu itu masih ada, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk ke arah bahu Uryuu.

Uryuu menepis tangan pucat Ulquiorra dan menghardiknya. "Jangan sentuh! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu soal luka ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan ada di sana waktu itu," jawab Ulquiorra pendek.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Uryuu tak mengerti.

Ulquiorra tersenyum jahil dan segera mengemasi biola dan barang-barangnya seraya berujar. "_Maa_, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Bocah!"

"Siapa yang bocah, haaahhh? ! Dasar _violinist_ sialan!" sergah Uryuu naik pitam.

Tapi sepertinya Ulquiorra tak menggubris Uryuu dan mengeloyor pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Uryuu. Hal itu membuat Uryuu semakin emosi.

"Grrhh, awas kau nanti!" ancamnya seraya mengunyah sisa ayam di tangannya.

* * *

><p>Uryuu berlatih menggunakan pedang, panah, dan berbagai senjata yang ia kumpulkan dari reruntuhan desanya dua hari kemudian setelah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Ia tahu bahwa senjata-senjata yang ia gunakan itu sedikit rusak. '<em>Tapi, tak apalah!<em>' desisnya pelan dalam hati. '_Daripada nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alat untuk latihan!_'

"Yoo, Bocah! Sedang latihan, ya? Rajin juga kau!" suara yang terdengar menyebalkan itu menerpa gendang telinga anak lelaki berambut hitam berkilat kebiruan itu.

Uryuu pun refleks menoleh dan melihat Ulquiorra tengah memainkan biolanya seperti biasa. Sebelum mengejeknya terlebih dahulu tentunya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Uryuu tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei, apa itu caramu bicara pada orang yang lebih tua?" Ulquiorra membalas pertanyaan Uryuu dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Lebih tua apanya? ! Kau kan masih remaja bau kencur! Sok tua dan juga menyebalkan!" tandas Uryuu tajam.

"Ah, sudahlah," ucap Ulquiorra pelan. Bermaksud mengakhiri pertengkaran mulut yang terdengar konyol itu. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau latihan dengan senjata rusak begitu?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk ke arah senjata-senjata yang dipakai Uryuu untuk latihan.

Raut wajah sedih sempat terbias di wajah Uryuu sebelum dia kembali memasang tampang dinginnya yang biasa. "Karena senjata-senjata ini adalah peninggalan klanku. Aku berusaha untuk melindungi mereka semua, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka. Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat dan membalas dendam pada klan terkutuk itu. _Svartalfer_!"

Ulquiorra menghela napas perlahan dan berujar. "Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh begitu. Itu sama saja dengan kau cari mati." Uryuu menatap aneh ke arah iris _emerald_ Ulquiorra. Pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu menatap hampa ke arah iris biru Uryuu dan kembali berkata. "Ataukah... kau memang sengaja ingin buru-buru mati, wahai _Lycan_ muda?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Uryuu langsung menerjang Ulquiorra dengan cakarnya. Untung pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata hijau itu segera menghindar. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya sudah terluka terkena cakar _Lycan_ yang terkenal dengan ketajamannya itu. Uryuu menggeram marah, dia melolong keras dan mencoba menikam Ulquiorra dengan cakarnya. Ulquiorra segera menghalaunya dengan tombak hijau miliknya.

"Jahanam! Rupanya kau salah satu dari klan itu, ya? Kubunuh kau!" raung Uryuu murka. "Berani-beraninya kau menipuku! Bedebah, kucabik-cabik tubuhmu yang busuk itu sekarang!"

"Kau salah sangka, tahu! Tenang sedikit, oi!" seru Ulquiorra berusaha meredam kemurkaan _werewolf_ muda itu.

"DIAM KAU, KEPARAT! AKAN KUHENTIKAN NAPASMU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Uryuu marah. Mata birunya telah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

Ulquiorra berusaha menghindari beberapa tusukan maut dari cakar tajam milik bocah berambut hitam berkilat kebiruan itu. Dia juga berusaha membalas serangannya dengan serangan tombaknya—yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Uryuu—dan berusaha menghindari serangan membabibuta _werewolf_ cilik itu. Uryuu melolong keras lagi dan ia berubah ke wujudnya yang sempurna sebagai _werewolf_ dengan tubuh diselubungi rambut-rambut tebal berwarna coklat gelap.

* * *

><p>Uryuu kembali menyerang Ulquiorra dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang melebihi daripada sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu sedikit kesulitan menahan serangan itu dengan tombaknya, tapi ia tidak kehilangan akal.<p>

Ulquiorra menepis beberapa serangan Uryuu dan melakukan salto di udara. Pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata sehijau zamrud itu berdeham sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_In the moonlight_  
><em>Your face it glows<em>  
><em>Like a thousand diamonds<em>  
><em>I suppose<em>  
><em>And your hair flows like<em>  
><em>The ocean breeze<em>  
><em>Not a million fights<em>  
><em>Could make me hate you<em>  
><em>You're invincible<em>  
><em>Yeah, It's true<em>  
><em>It's in your eyes<em>  
><em>Where I find peace<em>

Perlahan, gerakan Uryuu melambat. Wujud _werewolf_-nya pun mulai memudar dan akhirnya kembali ke wujud manusianya. Uryuu masih menyerang Ulquiorra dengan membabibuta, kali ini dia berusaha menikam pemuda itu dengan pisau yang digenggamnya. Ulquiorra berkelit lagi dan meneruskan lagunya.

_Is it broken?_  
><em>Can we work it out?<em>  
><em>Let's light up the town, scream out loud!<em>  
><em>Is it broken?<em>  
><em>Can we work it out?<em>  
><em>I can see in your eyes<em>  
><em>You're ready to break<em>  
><em>Don't look away.<em>

Tiba-tiba tubuh Uryuu roboh ke tanah. Peluhnya bercucuran dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya terasa diikat erat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat sihirnya telah bekerja dengan sempurna. Uryuu menatap penuh amarah pada pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu dan menyemprotnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, ba***rd? !"

Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Uryuu pelan dan berujar. "Kau ini masih kecil, Nak. Jaga mulutmu itu, ya? Tak baik anak sekecil kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu." Setelah aura pembunuh Uryuu yang menyebar di udara memudar, Ulquiorra melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sihir yang kugunakan padamu tadi adalah sihir _Deep Sleep Lullaby_, fungsinya untuk menghentikan serangan lawan dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak."

"_Damn it_! Itu namanya curang! Bertarunglah secara sportif dong, _kusoyaro_!" teriak Uryuu marah.

"Hhh, kau ini benar-benar sulit diatur ya, Anak Muda? Sudah kubilang anak sekecil kau, tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu," ucap Ulquiorra yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Lagipula, kukatakan sejujurnya padamu, ya. Aku ini bukan _Svartalfer_, melainkan separuh vampir separuh manusia."

"Kau ini seorang _Dhampir_? Pantas kulitmu pucat begitu seperti orang kekurangan darah," ejek Uryuu sinis.

"Jangan meledekku ya, Anak Muda," tukas Ulquiorra pura-pura marah. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam dan bermata _emerald_ itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali berkata. "Lagi pula, kau ini masih terlalu lemah dalam bertarung. Kau hanya mengandalkan emosi dan perasaanmu dalam bertarung. Kalau seperti itu terus, sih. Aku jamin 100% kau bakalan langsung terbunuh saat berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti aku akan kalah di awal?" tanya Uryuu tak mengerti.

"Kau tak paham, ya? Pertarungan itu harus dihadapi dengan tenang dan kepala dingin. Jadi apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh lawan, kau jangan sampai terpancing oleh mereka."

Mendengar ucapan bijak dari Ulquiorra itu membuat Uryuu berpikir sejenak. Apa iya selama ini dia hanya menuruti keinginannya untuk balas dendam pada klan _Svartalfer_? Dia memang sangat membenci klan itu, tapi... Bagaimana dengan pertempurannya dengan makhluk selain klan itu? Apakah dia akan tetap dipenuhi nafsu untuk membunuh?

Melihat Uryuu terdiam, Ulquiorra kembali menghela napas. "Hidup tidak bisa pakai jalan pintas, Anak Muda. Kau harus menghargai hidup yang telah diperjuangkan mati-matian oleh kakekmu. Jangan lantas kau buang begitu saja demi memenuhi ambisi balas dendam konyolmu itu," ucap Ulquiorra tidak peduli.

Urat-urat kemarahan mencuat di dahi Uryuu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencakar wajah stoic pemuda penyihir itu saat ini juga. Tapi sayangnya, saat ini tubuhnya masih dibelenggu oleh kekuatan sihir Ulquiorra... sehingga mau tak mau dia harus memendam amarahnya dan hanya menggerutu tidak jelas di tempatnya.

"Makanya jadilah lebih kuat lagi, agar kelak kau bisa berjalan seorang diri. Ada yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Karena itu, pelajari semua yang bisa kau pelajari dari sekitarmu. Bekali dirimu dengan berbagai ilmu. Kalau kau tak mau mati konyol di tangan _Svartalfer_, belajarlah cara bertarung melawan mereka! kau paham?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Uryuu di akhir wejangannya.

'_Ah, rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya... Oh ya, Kakek! jangan-jangan..._' batin Uryuu curiga. "Kau menguping pembicaraan Kakek denganku, ya? Kenapa kau tidak menolong Kakek saat itu?" tanya Uryuu kesal.

"Bukannya aku tak mau menolong Kakekmu, aku sendiri saat itu sedang bertarung melawan petinggi dari kaum _Svartalfer_. Makanya aku juga sempat terlambat saat menolongmu, kan?" balas Ulquiorra tak kalah sengit.

"Grrhhh, kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Ulqui!" gerutu Uryuu kesal.

Kesunyian panjang sempat menyeruak di antara mereka, Ulquiorra melepaskan manteranya dari tubuh Uryuu dan bergegas untuk meninggalkannya. Sebelum Ulqui menjauh dari tempat itu, Uryuu yang telah memikirkan sesuatu sejak diberi nasihat oleh Ulqui... memanggil pemuda itu dan berujar.

"Hei, Ulqui. Maukah kau jadi guruku?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Ulqui.

"Waktu kau menyelamatkan aku dari serangan _Svartalfer_, aku berjanji akan membalas budi untuknya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyelamatkan aku. Anggap saja sebagai tanda baktiku untukmu!" jawab Uryuu serius.

Ulquiorra tersenyum simpul. Dia memejamkan mata hijaunya sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Bukannya aku tak mau menjadikanmu sebagai muridku, tapi aku ini sebenarnya tak pantas dan tidak cocok untuk menjadi gurumu." Uryuu mendesah kecewa. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk membalas budi untuk penyelamat jiwanya. Melihat raut kecewa di wajah Uryuu, Ulqui menjadi tidak tega. "Tapi... aku bersedia melatihmu agar menjadi lebih kuat daripada sekarang. Bagaimana?" tawarnya dibarengi senyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" Uryuu tak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

Ulqui menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tapi, aku akan melatihmu dengan keras, lho! Siap-siap, ya!" goda Ulqui dibarengi senyum jahilnya yang khas.

"APA? !"

"_Just kidding_!" celetuk Ulqui dibarengi deraian tawanya yang renyah. Membuat Uryuu merengut karenanya. "Ayo, berkemas! Kita akan mulai latihan besok!" ajak Ulqui tanpa basa-basi. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi, tunggu aku, dong!" ujar Uryuu seraya mengejar Ulqui yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

* * *

><p>Dua tahun kemudian...<p>

"Eeeh, Akademi _Quiscart_?" respons Uryuu kaget.

"Biasa aja dong, kagetnya," ucap Ulqui lambat-lambat.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengirimku ke sana?" tanya Uryuu ingin tahu.

"Soal itu..."

"Kalau di Akademi _Quiscart_, kamu bisa belajar untuk menangkal sihir, mempergunakan senjata, beladiri, dan masih banyak lagi keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat di sana, Ishida-_kun," _ucap Orihime yang duduk di sebelah Ulqui seolah memberi penjelasan.

"Orihime, jangan menyerobot ucapanku begitu, dong. Nggak sopan, kan?" tukas Ulqui pura-pura ngambek.

"Aaahh, maaf, Ulquiorra Sayang. Aku nggak lagi-lagi, deh!" Orihime membalas ucapan Ulqui dengan gaya centilnya.

Uryuu terperangah melihat kemesraan dua sejoli yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tapi dia merenungi betul penjelasan Orihime mengenai tawaran Ulquiorra untuk memasukkannya ke Akademi _Quiscart_. Di sana dia pasti bisa mempelajari hal-hal yang dibutuhkannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada klan _Svartalfer_.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke Akademi _Quiscart_! Ulqui, besok antarkan aku untuk mendaftar ke sana, ya!" perintah Uryuu dengan kurang ajarnya.

Ulqui langsung memukul kepala Uryuu dan berujar. "Sama yang lebih tua sopan sedikit, kek!"

"Aduuuhhh!" ringis Uryuu kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Akademi <em>Quiscart<em> adalah sebuah perguruan untuk mendidik anak-anak muda yang memiliki 'bakat khusus'. Perguruan ini berada di tengah kota Karakura, dan setiap tahunnya siswa-siswa dari berbagai ras maupun golongan berdatangan dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid di sini. Inilah tempat yang cocok untuk mengasah diri dan juga menempa kemampuan untuk memburu penyihir jahat yang disebut sebagai '_Conjurer_'.

"Ramai juga, ya? Kupikir yang namanya sekolah nggak bakalan seramai ini," komentar Uryuu norak pada saat memasuki halaman Akademi.

Alis Ulqui mengernyit. "Memangnya kau belum pernah menginjak sekolah sama sekali?" responsnya heran.

"Eeeng, pernah sih. Tapi suasana sekolah di desa Quincy nggak seramai di sini," aku Uryuu malu-malu.

"Ooh," komentar Ulquiorra pendek.

Sambil melihat-lihat tempat itu, sesekali Uryuu mencuri pandang ke arah tempat pelatihan yang ia lewati bersama Ulquiorra. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat seorang bocah lelaki berambut biru cerah yang seumuran dengannya tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau toska yang juga terlihat seumuran dengannya. Uryuu jadi risih sendiri mengingat usia dirinya dan juga kedua orang itu sama-sama berusia 9 tahun.

"Ayo, masuk ke kelasmu! Kita akan berjumpa lagi lain waktu, Garulu..." ucap Ulquiorra saat menepuk Uryuu untuk masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Uuh, jangan memberiku panggilan aneh-aneh, _Dhampir_!" balas Uryuu sebal.

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil, dan langsung mengeloyor begitu saja seperti biasanya. Membuat Uryuu semakin naik pitam. Namun sebelum dia berhasil melontarkan kata-kata untuk menyemprot Ulqui, bahu Uryuu telah ditepuk oleh seseorang. Refleks Uryuu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok bocah yang memiliki rambut super mencolok tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, kamu anak baru juga, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki! Kamu?" sapa anak bernama Ichigo itu dengan riangnya.

"Uryuu Ishida," jawab Uryuu acuh. Anak berambut hitam berkilat kebiruan itu langsung mengeloyor masuk ke dalam bangunan Akademi tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo.

"Hei, kau belum tahu, ya? Aku teman sekamarmu, lho! Kita harus berjuang bersama-sama selama menempuh pendidikan di Akademi ini, ya?" seru Ichigo mencoba memberitahu Uryuu walaupun ia yakin bocah berambut hitam lurus dan berkacamata itu tak akan mungkin mendengarkan suaranya.

Sejak hari itu, dimulailah hari-hari Uryuu di Akademi itu. Selama delapan tahun 6 bulan, Uryuu menempa dirinya dengan latihan keras. Menangkal sihir, beladiri, mempergunakan berbagai senjata, dan berbagai hal yang diperlukannya untuk membalas dendam.

* * *

><p>Uryuu melewati hari-harinya yang membosankan dengan beberapa orang teman. Ichigo yang kadang-kadang kepergok olehnya sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan salah satu murid perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow yang lebih suka berpacaran dengan Neliel daripada berlatih beladiri, Kisuke yang lebih sering mengajaknya untuk mencuri <em>hotcake<em> dari tempatnya Don Kanonji, Byakuya yang dingin, dan juga Renji yang ramai.

Semua itu berjalan dengan damai, hingga suatu hari...

"Bertarunglah denganku, Ishida! Aku ingin menjajal seluruh kemampuanmu!" tantang Ichigo dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

Uryuu berdecak pelan. "Kheh, yakin sekali kau bakalan menang dariku, Kurosaki? Aku yakin 100% kau pasti langsung KO," balas Uryuu sengit.

"Hoo, boleh juga nyalimu," komentar Ichigo seraya bersiap untuk menyerang.

Uryuu segera memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Uryuu dengan gerakan yang tak tertangkap oleh mata, Uryuu menangkisnya dengan busur perak yang ia munculkan dari tangannya dan membalas serangan Ichigo. Ichigo menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Uryuu dengan sigap dan dalam sekejap pemuda berambut orange cerah itu sudah berada di belakang Uryuu dan menyerangnya dengan tinjunya.

Uryuu terlambat menghindar dan terkena hantaman tangannya Ichigo. Uryuu terhempas ke arah tanah yang keras, namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah... ia menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengelap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan serius.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya dan kembali menantang Uryuu. "Majulah!"

Uryuu segera melesat cepat dari tempatnya berpijak dan menyerang Ichigo dengan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi. Ichigo yang tadinya meladeni serangan Uryuu dengan santai, mulai merasakan adanya keanehan dalam serangan Uryuu. Dia merasakan bahwa serangan pemuda beriris warna laut itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan saat pukulan Uryuu menyerempet wajahnya... Ichigo merasakan sayatan tipis di kulitnya.

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu kaget setengah mati. Ia bahkan terpaku di tempatnya saat melihat perubahan drastis pada sosok Uryuu. Pemuda berkacamata itu kini terlihat buas, mengerikan, dan berbahaya dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam dan taring-taringnya yang terlihat siap mengoyak apapun. Mata merahnya memancarkan keberingasan, dan nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa.

Sebelum Ichigo sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Uryuu sudah muncul di hadapannya dan menghujamkan cakarnya ke arah dada lelaki itu. Ichigo berusaha menghindar, namun cakar itu sempat mengoyak kulitnya dan membuat luka yang cukup lebar di dadanya.

"Ugh!" erang Ichigo kesakitan seraya memegangi dadanya yang terluka. Ichigo mengeluh jijik saat melihat Uryuu—yang berada dalam wujud _werewolf_-nya—menjilat darah yang berlumuran di cakarnya. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk kesakitan, karena pada detik berikutnya Uryuu kembali menyerang dengan membabibuta.

Ichigo mati-matian menghindari serangan brutal Uryuu dan memberikan perlawanan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Hal itu berdampak parah pada Uryuu karena membuat pemuda itu menjadi lebih brutal dan melepaskan wujud sempurnanya sebagai _werewolf_. Uryuu melolong keras, dan dengan cakarnya ia kembali menerjang Ichigo. Ichigo mendongak ke arah langit dan berdecak sebal. Ia tahu penyebab pemuda berambut hitam berkilat kebiruan itu kehilangan kendali, bulan purnama.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau rekan sekamarnya itu ternyata adalah seorang _werewolf_, dan saat ini... Ichigo berusaha menangkis serangan Uryuu yang berada dalam keadaan _berserk_ sebisanya. Meski demikian, stamina manusia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _werewolf_. Manusia tetap memiliki batasan kekuatan. Hal itu terlihat dari deru napas Ichigo yang semakin cepat dan serangannya yang mulai melambat. Ichigo mulai kewalahan dalam menghadapi serangan Uryuu, dan pasrah saat pemuda itu hendak menikamnya dengan taringnya yang tajam.

Ichigo memejamkan mata _hazel-_nya perlahan dan mulai memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Sebelum taring itu sempat mengenai Ichigo...

"_Physic wave_!" sebuah serangan telah menginterupsi Uryuu dan menghantamnya secara langsung.

Uryuu yang masih dalam wujud _werewolf_-nya menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menyerangnya. Ia menggeram marah saat melihat sosok gadis muda berambut hijau toska tengah bersiap untuk kembali menyerangnya. Uryuu kembali melolong sebelum menyerang gadis itu dengan cakarnya. Gadis itu—Neliel—tersenyum tipis dan memunculkan tombak perak yang cukup besar di tangannya.

"_Lanzador Verde_!" ucapnya seraya bersiap melempar tombak itu ke arah Uryuu.

Tombak perak itu segera melesat cepat dan menhantam bahu Uryuu serta menembus kulitnya. Uryuu meraung kesakitan dan suara binatang buas menggema ke pelosok bangunan Akademi itu. Neliel bersiap di tempatnya, sementara Byakuya, dan beberapa orang senior berusaha menahan tubuh Uryuu dengan kertas mantera. Mereka berusaha keras untuk menenangkan _werewolf_ muda itu.

"Ck, ini merepotkan!" desis Yoruichi sebal.

"Sepertinya Ishida-_san_ benar-benar sudah lepas kendali, ya?" Hachigen berkomentar singkat.

"Sudah, kalian jangan banyak komentar. Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secepatnya!" tukas Kisuke seraya menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

Selagi mereka mengurus Uryuu... Tessai, Ginjou, Riruka, dan Rurichiyo menghapus ingatan murid-murid lain yang sempat memergoki wujud _werewolf_ Uryuu. Para murid itupun segera tertidur pulas tanpa bisa mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu. Ichigo yang saat itu terluka parah dirawat secara intensif di klinik yang tersedia di Akademi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya... Uryuu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi ia merasa sangat sulit bergerak dan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Uryuu tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam saat ia sedang berlatih tanding dengan Ichigo. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah... ia hampir mengoyak tubuh pemuda itu dengan cakarnya. Uryuu memandangi kedua tangannya dengan perasaan ngeri.<p>

"A, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku... hendak membunuh pemuda manusia itu?" gumamnya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah. "Tuhan, kumohon... Ampunilah hambamu ini..." desis uryuu lirih.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa Uryuu dan membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Neliel?" Uryuu pun refleks menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Neliel yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu klinik beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Uryuu. "Semalam kau kehilangan kendali, hampir saja kau menewaskan Ichigo kalau kami dan juga para senior tidak segera mencegahmu," tuturnya seolah memberi penjelasan. Mata _hazel_ Neliel menatap Uryuu penuh arti dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi kau beruntung, ya? Masih bisa hidup dari pembantaian massal sebelas tahun yang lalu, kalau aku jadi kau... mungkin nasibku tak akan seberuntung dirimu."

"Klanmu juga dibantai oleh _mereka_?" tanya Uryuu penasaran. Neliel menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Lantas bagaimana caranya kau bisa selamat? Aku saja tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri saat itu. Kamu kok...?" Uryuu tak dapat lagi membendung rasa penasarannya.

Neliel menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya dan berujar. "Klanku selamat, kok! Memang tak banyak dari kami yang bisa meloloskan diri, tapi setidaknya beberapa di antara kami berhasil untuk bertahan hidup!"

Uryuu mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Aku belum tahu. Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?" tanya Uryuu ingin tahu.

Neliel nyengir jahil. "Rahasiaaa~!" ucapnya riang seraya berbalik arah, hendak meninggalkan kamar Uryuu. Uryuu jadi sangat sebal dengan gadis itu, karena Neliel tidak memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Neliel berbalik dan berkata pada Uryuu sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar itu. "Oya, kalau kau mencemaskan Ichigo... dia baik-baik saja, kok! Jangan khawatir! Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam."

"Ada di mana dia sekarang?" kejar Uryuu seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Di kamar ujung di lantai 3 klinik ini," jawab Neliel pelan. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata _hazel-_nya dengan tatapan heran. "Kau benar-benar mau ke sana? Saat ini Ichigo belum boleh menerima tamu, lho!"

"Peduli setan dengan peraturan! Minggir! Aku mau ketemu dia!" tukas Uryuu tegas seraya beranjak dari kamarnya dan mendorong tubuh Neliel. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu mau tak mau memberikan jalan untuk pemuda berkacamata itu.

Neliel menghela napas saat memandangi kepergian Uryuu dari kamar tersebut. Grimmjow muncul dari balik pintu dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Tidak memberinya penjelasan 'kenapa Ichigo tidak boleh ditemui'?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, toh nanti juga dia tahu sendiri alasannya."

Grimmjow membelai lembut rambut hijau toska Neliel dan menariknya ke pelukannya. "Kau memang _centaurus_*-ku yang baik hati dan juga cantik, Neliel," ucap Grimmjow masih dengan tangan sibuk membelai rambut gadisnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Neliel bersandar di dada bidang Grimmjow dan mendekap erat tubuh pria itu. Gadis bermata _hazel_ dan berambut hijau toska itu bersyukur memiliki kekasih sebaik Grimmjow. Ia berharap, dia akan tetap bersama pemuda berambut biru itu selamanya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Uryuu berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor klinik itu untuk mencari kamar rawat Ichigo. Tapi semakin ia masuk lebih dalam ke lorong itu, semakin sulit ia menemukan letak kamar itu. Seolah-olah, dia tengah berada di dalam sebuah labirin yang tak berujung.<p>

Uryuu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap nanar ke segala penjuru tampat itu. Ia merasakan adanya tanda-tanda sihir ilusi di tempat itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya perlahan dan memusatkan konsentrasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda setinggi 171 cm itu membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa ruangan-ruangan di koridor itu telah kembali seperti semula.

Uryuu kembali melanjutkan percariannya tanpa menyadari dia tengah diawasi oleh Kisuke dan Yoruichi.

"Wah, wah, rupanya dia sudah cukup banyak mengalami kemajuan, ya?" Yoruichi berkomentar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, sementara itu mata emasnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Uryuu dari kejauhan.

Kisuke membetulkan posisi topinya dan menimpali ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku rasa Ishida-san memang memiliki peluang untuk bisa lulus dari akademi ini dengan nilai bagus. Selain itu, kemampuannya juga sangat mengagumkan. Dia layak untuk menyandang predikat _Quiscart_. Dan aku yakin kalau dia bisa mempergunakan kekuatannya untuk membasmi para _Conjurer_ yang kejahatannya sudah semakin merajalela di negeri ini."

Yoruichi memejamkan mata emasnya perlahan dan berujar pelan. "Kau benar."

Uryuu terus mencari keberadaan kamar Ichigo dan pencariannya berakhir di ujung lorong klinik. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda berambut hitam berkilau kebiruan itu saat dilihatnya Ichigo tidak sedang berada di ranjangnya, melainkan tengah bertarung melawan _Conjurer_ level rendahan.

"Kurosaki!" seru Uryuu memanggil pemuda itu seraya memunculkan busur panah peraknya dan menyerang sekumpulan _Conjurer_ itu dengan serangan panahnya. _Conjurer-Conjurer_ itu menghindari serangan Uryuu dengan cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum serangan susulan dilancarkan oleh Uryuu dan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu bagaimana?" tanya Uryuu cemas seraya memeriksa tubuh pemuda berambut orang itu.

Ichigo mengulum senyum dan berujar. "Hei, Ishida. Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Jangan khawatir!" Uryuu mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham. Pemuda setinggi 174 cm itu menatap aneh ke arah Uryuu dan bertanya padanya. "Omong-omong Ishida, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"So, soal itu!" Uryuu merasa malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia harus berani untuk bilang pada pemuda itu. "Aku ingin minta maaf, karena hampir membunuhmu semalam, Kurosaki," ucap Uryuu lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hah? Kau ke mari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa dariku?" Uryuu membalas pertanyaan pemuda berambut orange itu dengan pertanyaan bernada sinis.

Ichigo menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berujar. "Soal itu nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lah! Aku kan sudah memaafkanmu sejak semalam!"

"Oh, begitu," respons Uryuu datar. Pemuda berkacamata itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, hei, kok malah pergi? !" tanya Ichigo dengan nada heran.

"Aku kan sudah dimaafkan, jadi aku tidak ada urusan lagi di sini," balas Uryuu tanpa ekspresi dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan teriakan heboh Ichigo yang mengatai dirinya menyebalkan.

Tiga bulan kemudian, akhirnya ujian penentuan apakah mereka layak untuk menjadi seorang _Quiscart_ atau tidak pun tiba. Masing-masing murid Akademi menjalani ujian dengan tim yang terdiri dari dua orang. Siapa yang berhasil bertahan dengan rekan setimnya sampai ujian berakhir, maka mereka akan dinyatakan lulus dalam ujian _Quiscart_.

Uryuu berpasangan dengan Ichigo, Grimmjow dengan Neliel, Rukia dengan Senna, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua berjuang menempuh ujian _Quiscart_ itu sampai akhir. Pertama-tama mereka melalui rintangan panjang yang dipenuhi oleh _Troll_*. Mereka diharuskan melewati jalan sepanjang 20 km sambil menghajar _Troll-Troll_ itu dengan kemampuan khusus mereka.

Rintangan kedua, mereka harus melewati jembatan di atas danau seluas 10 km sambil menahan diri dari godaan-godaan yang dilancarkan oleh _Gwragged Annwn_* yang menghuni danau tersebut. Barangsiapa yang terlena dengan godaan peri tersebut, maka sang peserta ujian akan dianggap gagal. Beruntung Uryuu dan kawan-kawannya berhasil melewati itu semua dengan baik.

Dan ujian terakhir adalah... masing-masing dari pasangan itu bertarung satu sama lain untuk mengukur kemampuan masing-masing. Ichigo dan Uryuu melewati ujian itu dengan cara serius dalam bertarung. Mereka masing-masing memperlihatkan kemampuan khusus mereka yang mengagumkan, dan membuat para tim penilai berdecak kagum karenanya.

Setelah ujian berakhir, Uryuu dan kawan-kawan merayakan kelulusan mereka. Dan pada upacara kelulusan itu, mereka semua dibekali dengan berbagai macam peralatan untuk menunjang pekerjaan mereka sebagai _Quiscart_. Ichigo menyalami Uryuu dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menjadi _partner_ tetapnya dalam memburu _Conjurer_. Uryuu menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dan menyetujui usulan Ichigo itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah perayaan itu usai, diam-diam Uryuu menyusup keluar bangunan Akademi. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, Uryuu kembali ke sosok <em>werewolf<em>-nya dan pergi ke bekas rumahnya dulu. Di sana, ia kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan pada saat semua orang di sana hidup bahagia. Kemudian malapetaka itu datang dan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka. Orang-orang biadab dari klan _Svartalfer_.

Uryuu bisa melihat jelas bahwa di lengan kiri mereka ada semacam simbol berbentuk bunga dan Uryuu pun mengingat dengan jelas simbol-simbol itu walaupun ia tak mengenali wajah orang-orang yang membantai kakek beserta klannya karena semua orang itu mengenakan penutup wajah. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, Uryuu hapal betul bau mereka. Bau makhluk yang memiliki aroma kecongkakan dan juga kedengkian.

Uryuu tak akan pernah lupa saat itu. Detik-detik saat kakeknya meregang nyawa dan tawa sadis yang menggema di tempat itu. Uryuu pun bersumpah, dia tak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang membantai seluruh anggota klannya. Sampai kapanpun!

**#TBC#**

Keterangan :

-**Mazoku** : Ras monster yang dianggap sebagai 'makhluk jahat', 'setan', dan 'suka melukai manusia'. Werewolf, Vampir, Werephanter, Sidhe, Merman, Frankestein, Centaurus, Siren, Birdtyle, dan lain sebagainya termasuk ke dalam golongan Mazoku.

-**Omoshiroi** : Menarik!

-**Mitsuketa**: I found you.

-**Sorcerer**: Praktisi sihir yang menguasai sihir elemental dan juga mempunyai koneksi dengan 'makhluk dunia sana'. Umumnya ilmu sihirnya sudah dimiliki sejak lahir dan bukan berasal dari pendidikan ataupun dipelajari. Sihir yang mereka miliki jauh lebih rumit dan sulit diatasi.

-**Centaurus** : Makhluk mistis berwujud setengah kuda, setengah manusia. Tidak begitu menyukai berbaur dengan manusia, tapi ada beberapa yang sangat suka bergaul dengan manusia. Ahli obat-obatan, ramalan, dan juga strategi perang.

-**Troll** : Makhluk mistis yang tidak suka terkena sinar matahari. Mereka sering melakukan tarian dengan bagian potongan telinga yang aneh yang disebut '_Henking_'.

-**Gwragged Annwn **: merupakan peri air, yang kadang-kadang mengambil manusia pria untuk dijadikan suami-suaminya. Memiliki suara indah dan paras cantiknya kadang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda.

**A/N** :Kayaknya tambah ngaco bin aneh dan nggak jelas, deh! *pundung di pojokkan*

Rasanya di sini si Soken kok jadi kayak Fea Kreuz, ya? Ampun, deh! Maafkan imajinasi ngaco saya! =_="_ Sumimasen_ sebelumnya, saya telat update fic ini. Sudah saya katakan sebelumnya kan, kalau saya tidak bisa update cepat fic-fic MC saya karena kesibukan di dunia nyata? Ok, untuk permulaan, sudikah kalian menyumbangkan sepucuk **review**? Mohon saran dan kritiknya. *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Mohon pendapatnya dan berikan saran kalian lewat **Review**. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

By the way, ide ini saya dapatkan dari manga 07-ghost dan juga YuGiOh, lho! Desa Quincy adalah Kerajaan Raggs sedangkan Seireitei adalah Kerajaan Balsburg. Bedanya di sini, Uryuu tidak seperti Teito yang punya Eye of Mikhail, hehehe! Gimana kelanjutan ceritanya bisa diintip dari cuplikan di bawah ini :

**Jikan The Last Werewolf**

Chapter 4 : Roots of The King

"Itu _Sluagh_, roh penasaran yang kematiannya tak termaafkan, atau mereka melakukan dosa besar. Merupakan lawan yang hebat bagi peri dataran tinggi," jawab Ulquiorra datar. Ada bias kesedihan di wajahnya yang semula tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

"Heeeii, yang benar sajaaa! Masa aku yang Pangeran ini disuruh membelah kayu bakar? ! Aku ini _muridmu_, bukan _budakmu_! Dasar Guru Sialan!" sergah Ggio marah saat penyihir bermata hijau _emerald_ itu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pekerja kasar.

"Jangan mengeluh! Ini ujian untuk melatih mental, tahu!" sahut Ulquiorra cuek.

.

.

"Suatu saat, kau pasti akan bisa merebut kembali apa yang menjadi hakmu, Vega-_kun_. Karena itu berusahalah dengan sekuat tenaga!" Orihime mencoba memberi semangat pada pemuda bermata emas itu.


End file.
